Collision of Two Worlds
by Saints-of-Los-Angeles
Summary: Their universe was destroyed. Everyone they loved, killed. They must find an answer as to how to kill this monster, and they planned on doing that with the help of Konoha's Number One most Unpredictable Knuckleheaded ninja.


Author's Note:

Yep, this is the second time I'm attempting this story. I'm not gonna lie, I posted this intro in march earlier this year and then kinda forgot ^^''. But then I found it and read it through again and thought 'damn. this has some errors. lets redo.' So here's the corrected/updated version. I'm working on Chapter one right now, so please R&R so I know where to be going with this. Though I do have some Ideas.

Also, future A/N's probably won't be as long. Chow!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Introductions

It was Naruto's last year of training with Jiraiya before he went back to Konoha, and he was running as fast as he could towards the closest town. He had no idea what the name of it was, all he knew is that they had a Ramen stand, and nothing was gonna stand in his way.

"Damn it Naruto!! Get back here!" yelled a very irritated Jiraiya.

…well…maybe nothing.

'_Crap! I didn't know Ero-sennin was this fast! What is he, 60 something?'_ Naruto was sprinting as fast as he could while not paying attention. So focused on how Jiraiya could be so fast, he didn't realize he made it into town until he – BAM!! Ran face first into a wall.

"What the hell! You ok kid?" one of the civilian bystanders asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta keep moving, later!" Naruto replied as he scaled the wall in no time and bolted into the city. Just as he managed to pull a henge and blend into the crowd, Jiraiya reached the top of the wall.

'_Damn gaki. Skipping out on his training for RAMEN!! I definitely need to beat that out of him.' _Jiraiya was thinking to himself.

Now, on with Naruto's PV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mouth was watering. Oh how he missed Ramen, he could barely remember how its salty greatness tasted. How old man Ichiraku would get the perfect blend of broth and toppings, the perfect texture of the noodles, the –

"Back off you idiot!! That's mine!"

"Oh come on, it looks so good…can't you share?"

"Buy your own you bum!"

Naruto stopped in front of a casual little restaurant when he heard a couple of people bickering over what he presumed to be food. So, being Naruto, he peered into the restaurant. What he saw amazed him. Sitting there with three conjoined tables sat two of the most muscular and well toned men he'd ever seen with gravity defying hair. But that was just a little bit of the surprise. What got him the most was the amount of food they had on the table, and the amount of dishes they had stacked next to them.

"Holy crap! You guys eat as much as I do! And you have hair like Kakashi sensei!" Naruto just blurted out at the two mystery men. In a very Naruto–like style.

Hearing this just made one of the two men laugh, while the other scowled at him. _'Wow, he reminds me of Sasuke…that's a little creepy…'_

"Goku, Vegeta, hurry up will you? We weren't sent here to lounge about and stuff our faces." What a surprise, a new person just showed up.

"What the Hell!! You're all green and stuff!" Naruto started having a bit of a panic attack. And yes, the man standing just to the right of him is all green with pointy green ears. Heh.

The kinder looking of the two men, who Naruto assumes is Goku, swallows another huge mouth-full of food before he went into whiney mode.

"But Piccolo, I'm hungeryyyyy…" whined Goku.

"Will you quit your stupid whining and just get up already! We've got a mission to complete." said Vegeta.

"Oh, so you guys are ninja?" asked Naruto, trying to get a grip on the situation. Vegeta walked passed him and gave him a very Sasuke like answer "Hn." Piccolo just ignored him.

"What're ninja's? Like those spooky guys that are dressed in all black and appear and just kill you?" asked Goku.

"Ummm…no. I'm a ninja." was Naruto's reply. Goku looked him over, and just kinda held his chin while thinking.

"We're Z Warriors, not ninja." Goku iterated.

"What're 'Z Warriors'?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're protectors of Earth. We go to any lengths to make sure that our planet stays safe from anything. Unfortunately…we weren't able to stop him…" Goku suddenly looked very downcast from the happy-go-lucky attitude he had before. As Naruto was getting ready to ask what happened, Jiraiya appeared behind him and grabbed him by the throat.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DITCHING YOUR TRAINING, GAKI!!" Jiraiya started strangling Naruto in front of god and everyone. Fortunately for Naruto, it was a shadow clone.

When the clone went up in smoke, Goku just stared at were it was with surprise. Then blurted out in a very Goku like manner, "That was freakin' awesome! How'd he do that?"

"It's called a shadow clone, it's a very useful tool for a shinobi." Jiraiya replied. Naruto appeared next to Goku and released a sigh of relief.

"Phew, Ero-sennin over there almost got me…"

Goku then turned to Naruto, "That was pretty cool kid, how'd you do it?"

"I molded my chakra and released it with the proper hand seals to direct it into a jutsu. Thus, creating a replica of myself." Jiraiya just looked shocked at the way Naruto answered this guys question. He'd never heard such a sophisticated description out of Naruto…in fact, he's never heard ANYTHING sophisticated about this kid much less said by him. "Do you know anything cool? What's your name and who are they? I'm Naruto and that's Ero-sennin over there." Yep, same old Naruto.

"Well, I'm Goku. The guy with the scowl is Vegeta and the green one is Piccolo. As for cool stuff, watch this." Goku closed his eyes in concentration and gathered his Ki. Just as Naruto was about to point out how boring it was, Goku took off into the skies.

"No freakin' way!! He can fly! Ero-sennin, did you see that!" Naruto started rambling like an idiot. Jiraiya just stood there, contemplating how much of a threat these new-comers were. Goku flew around for a bit and then landed back in the same spot in front of Naruto.

Naruto jumped at the chance to interrogate Goku. "You have gotta teach me that!!" he yelled pretty much in Goku's face.

"Yeah, sure I can. But I need to catch up with Piccolo and Vegeta. If you wanna come along, I can show you after we find a good place to stay." Goku, being a nice guy, invited Naruto and Jiraiya to come along. Jiraiya took this opportunity to find out more about our flying mystery-men.

After walking to the other side of town, the three of them reached the hotel they would be staying at. Goku found the room Vegeta and Piccolo were in and headed for that direction with Naruto and Jiraiya on his tail. When they reached the room and entered Goku made his presence known to his two companions.

"Hey Vegeta, Piccolo, these guys are gonna hang out with us for a while, ok?"

"So long as I have a bed, I don't care what you and your idiot friends do Kakarot." Was Vegeta's reply from the couch in the other room.

"Kakarot, I thought your name was Goku?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Well…me and Vegeta here aren't human. We're Saiyans, and Kakarot is my Saiyan name." explained Goku.

"If you don't mind me asking, could you please explain how and why you're here?" asked Jiraiya, who was getting very tired of all this pointless chatter.

"Well, this is gonna be a long talk. Piccolo might have to help me with this. I'm gonna go get some drinks too." Goku then got up and left the room. Naruto and Jiraiya's attention then turned to the green man. Piccolo just sat there and stared right back. Naruto was a little unnerved by it, but it didn't faze Jiraiya, if they were left alone long enough, they'd probably never blink again.

"Alright, we're ready now" was Goku's happy reply when he returned with the beverages. "Now, where to start…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, hope you like it or it seems interesting to you. Let me know if there are some grammar errors or anything too confusing and I'll try my best to clarify it. Again, please R&R, be kind, and hope you enjoy where this goes.

Also, It will be of epic length. After the Prologue, expect chapters up to 8,000 words and no less than 6,000.


End file.
